senshicatsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
SunClan/Roleplay
Archives: None ---- Stormcloud lay flat on his back in the warriors den, gazing blankly up at the ceiling as he thought of his brother. Lucky Shadowwhisper, he got to be a deputy!Silverstar 01:01, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Spiritstar looked out over her clan. She hopped down from the highrock. Maybe she could gather a few warriors for a patrol. She looked inside the warrior's den. "Hey, Stormcloud? Wanna go on a patrol?" [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 01:03, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Hmmm?" Stormcloud asked calmly, his blue gaze remaining locked on the top of the den. Eventually, the dark tabby tom rolled onto his paws, shaking out his pelt before shifting his gaze to his leader. "Sure."Silverstar 01:04, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Spiritstar smiled and shook out her long fur. "Alright, so, we'll check the MoonClan border first. Those rats are always up to something," she said, looking at Stormcloud. [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 03:03, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Acornpaw padded up to Spiritstar and Stormcloud. "Can I go on the patrol too? I feel like I haven't been out of camp in ages!" ✫[[User:Giaria|''G'i''''a'r'i''a]] どせいさん 03:11 Sun Mar 1 Spirtstar smiled as she looked at Acornpaw, then had a sudden realization. "Wait- Acornpaw, did we ever officially assign you a mentor?" [[User:Ravenfang|'''That]] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 03:13, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Acornpaw blinked with a blank stare on his face. "Probably... I don't know." he admitted. ✫[[User:Giaria|''G'i''''a'r'i''a]] どせいさん 03:14 Sun Mar 1 Stormcloud sat near the camp exit, waiting for his leader to set off once finished. He gazed at his paws, hoping he wouldn't run into his brother. '''Silverstar 05:11, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Let's hold a ceremony real quick," Spiritstar said, hopping up onto the highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather at the highrock~" Spiritstar called. She looked down at the small clan. They needed more kits, they did, but it was leaf-bare. Any kits born now would likely die. There wasn't enough prey to support even this small clan, anyways. She looked at Acornpaw. They'd have to count on these young warriors for survival soon. Spiritstar scanned the crowd, returning to business. "Um... Ok. Ravenheart, would you please climb the highrock? Acornpaw, you as well." She looked from Ravenheart, the tall, muscular black she-cat, to Acornpaw. Yes, they looked like they would make a fine match. "Ravenheart, I hereby entrust Acornpaw's training to you. You will be the best cat to teach him courage and stamina." She bowed her head and turned to Acornpaw. "Acornpaw, you will obey Ravenheart and the commands she gives you. She will teach you how to be the best warrior possible." --- Ravenheart looked at her new apprentice, eyes beaming with pride. She licked the younger's forehead. "Thank you, Spiritstar. I will train Acornpaw the best I know how." [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 18:33, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormcloud, remaining by the camp exit/entrance, cheered out Acornpaw's name. Deep down, the young tom was disappointed, as he wanted an apprentice himself, but that meant more responsibilities, and he preferred little to no responsibilities.Silverstar 18:35, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Acornpaw looked up at Ravenheart. "Thanks." he murmured. ✫[[User:Giaria|''G'i''''a'r'i''a]] どせいさん 18:46 Sun Mar 1 Ravenheart smiled and leaped off the rock. She looked at the patrol gathering at the edge of camp. "You were going on that patrol,right?" [[User:Ravenfang|'''That]] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 18:48, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormcloud shifted his gaze to Spiritstar, awaiting her arrival and ok to leave and patrol with her.Silverstar 18:51, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," he said. "I haven't been out of camp in ages!" ✫[[User:Giaria|''G'i''''a'r'i''a]] どせいさん 19:05 Sun Mar 1 Stormcloud blinked calmly. "Spiritstar? Are we going?"Silverstar' 19:07, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Spiritstar nodded and leaped down. "Alright, NOW we can go," she mewed, leading the patrol out of camp. -- Ravenheart led her new apprentice otuside the borders. "Acornpaw, I think we'll make a great team," she said with a smile. [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 19:52, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormcloud silently followed, placing each paw confidently in front of the other as he walked. He gazed about, surveying his surroundings and enjoying the nature around him.'Silverstar''' 20:06, March 1, 2015 (UTC)